


Aftermath and Recovery

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I write some Nyo!Estukr dealing with trauma and recovery. And a bit of a role-swap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath and Recovery

I’m in the midst of a dream about programming and interconnection, when a yell awakens me.

 

“….listen to me! Anya, I don’t know what the hell has gotten into you, but take me, I’m coming with you, dearest sister, and you won’t hurt anyone else.” Dimitri says, and this is not supposed to be happening, this is supposed to be the other way around….

 

_…..and I’m an idiot. How the hell does someone walk away from that house without scars?_

 

_I was so myopically focused on my own trauma and my sisters’ that I forgot about his own…._

 

“I won’t fail you, okay? I don’t care what she does, I’m going to make my sister realize exactly what she’s doing….” he quips, subconsciously reaching towards me as I yank the chain on the nearby lamp, illuminating the room.

 

_….and everything looks like a blob of nothingness._

 

_Where the hell are my glasses? Why am I even thinking about glasses when I have trauma to deal with?!_

 

“Do you know where you are? Do you know who I am?” I ask, hoping to get him to open his eyes, but they’re sealed tightly shut like locked doors, trapped in the depths of an inescapable maze…

 

_Okay, what does he do to you when you’re like this?_

 

_Unfortunately, the answer to that is convincing me that I’m not in that house again…. which is what I’m doing right now._

 

_But I can do better._

 

“Your current location is Tallinn, Estonia. You have been in Tallinn for the past few days to visit me. The year is 1993, and Estonia is currently an autonomous nation with the misfortune of being right next to Russia, but restraining orders are amazing and so are computers and she can’t contact me unless she wants to get arrested….” I ramble, fitting in every detail I can think of that’d convince him that we’re not stuck in a basement, impulsively running my hand over his body….

 

_Considering what that does to you, you’ve just set the whole thing back hundreds of steps….  
_

 

His eyes snap open to light and my hand on his chest.

 

_Okay, so if he tries to attack you, go keep convincing him that you’re not his sister…. um, and I have no clue what else to do here, for-_

 

“Evelin…. oh god, you must hate me, don’t you?” he asks. 

 

“Why exactly would I hate you for acting like any reasonable person would to trauma?” I answer, as he passes me my glasses, which somehow ended up on his head. 

 

“…because I’m overreacting?” he quips, acting as if we’re talking about the weather. 

 

_Then again, trauma is our weather. In the sense that it’s ubiquitous._

 

“Yes, and I used to think you were going to beat me every time I did something stupid or you touched me. If we’re both-” I begin, before he interrupts me. 

 

“…..I used to dream of your death, Evelin. I used to wake up from these awful dreams where you died and everyone else died and it was just me left alive…..” he says, tightening his grip on my hand. “I could’ve saved you in reality, but I didn’t because… I still was deluding myself about my sister or something, so I claimed that I loved you and let you-" 

 

"Regardless of what we did or didn’t do in that house, we’re both alive and putting ourselves back together. Tragedy does not have to be a person’s defining characteristic, lest we all drive ourselves insane, Dimitri.” I answer, pulling him closer to me…. 

 

He doesn’t say anything else, instead tightening our embrace and beginning to smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr a while ago, but forgot to put it up here. Sorry.


End file.
